This invention relates to a supplied air respirator system and more particularly to a supplied air respirator system designed to be used within an enclosed work area wherein an asbestos abatement action is taking place.
In the early 1940's, asbestos was an inexpensive material which was used in virtually every industrial plant across the nation because of its superior capabilities of noise reduction, insulating and fire retardant qualities. Asbestos was used in cement asbestos pipe, plaster, wiring, pipe insulation, sound absorbing tiles, floor tiles and sprayed on ceiling structural steel and deck pans.
Asbestos has been found to be a health hazard and asbestos removal or abatement programs are being conducted to remove these health hazards. Many regulations have been adopted and are in place to ensure the safety of those workers who are removing the asbestos as well as to ensure that the asbestos being removed will not be introduced into the surrounding atmosphere. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,111 describes a fairly common system which is employed in an asbestos removal project. In most projects, an enclosure is created around the space in which the asbestos is to be removed.
Workers within the enclosed contaminated area wear protective clothing including masks having an air hose extending therefrom for supplying a source of breathing air thereto. If the air compressors or pumps for the breathing masks are located within the contaminated enclosed area, there is a possibility that contaminated air will be supplied to the workers. Additionally, the air compressors or pumps supplying air to the workers heat the air during compression thereby making the breathing air warmer than room temperature thereby creating an uncomfortable and unhealthy breathing situation.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a supplied air respirator system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a supplied air respirator system for use in an enclosed work area wherein an asbestos abatement action is taking place.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a supplied air respirator system which filters the air to provide at least class D breathing air to the worker.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a supplied air respirator system including means for cooling the air after it has been compressed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a supplied air respirator system which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.